a little out of character
by Kittenofmystery
Summary: ....umm what kind of summary can there be.. i was bored and htis what i came up with ....


DISCLAIMER: I don't own spirited away.. and if you only read romance fics (like Chihiro/Haku ... I don't think you will like this then) the characters are really really out of character but owell its been that kind of night.  
  
CHAPTER ONE= and they danced and danced and danced and danced  
  
It was exactly 9 years , 3 months, 5 days, and 20 minutes ....and some odd seconds... but whose counting...... after Chihiro went back into the human world that Haku returned to her..... well lets just say that her visions of him have changed. And ... that's where I am starting where ever this leads me, it leads me......  
  
"HAKU!!!!" Chihiro flung her arms around Haku's neck and held him close to her... "OH I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!"... she squeezed him tighter "I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK"  
  
"...Cant.... Cant... CANT breath" Chihiro let go of Haku as he fell to the ground gasping for breath.... *EEEWWWW GIRL GERMS* haku thought to himself as he brushed himself off.....  
  
"oh haku I missed you soo much!"  
  
"didn't you already say that?" Haku asked her  
  
"o... right... I guess I already did......." She squeeled "but I am just so glad you are back!!" once again she threw her arms around him.  
  
"STOP IT!" Haku threw Chihiro to the ground.... "jeesh you would think that I love you or something..."  
  
Chihiro just sat there looking at him..... WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA she sobbed and cried into her own arms.... "IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU COME BACK FOR? I thought you were coming to get me!"  
  
"now that's a silly question... I came here because I got thrown out of the spirit world.. you got me thrown out... so now I have come to live her. Get it? Got it? GOOD!?"... haku looked around "first things first... I'm hungry where is the food?"  
  
After about 5 hours Haku had finally gotten enough to eat, he cleaned out the whole fridge and then ate a whole box of dog biscuits. Chihiro sat there in shock.. picked up a dog biscuit and nibbled on it and threw it back at Haku "yech"  
  
....ummm where did the dog biscuits come from?... we don't have a dog..... ok dad has been having midnight snacks again hasn't he... no wonder mom calls him dog breath.  
  
After Chihiro finally convinced haku that it was time for bed they headed up stairs to her room. Chihiro went over to her closet and started to pull a spare blanket and pillows out for Haku to make his bed on the couch in the loft across from her room but by time she turned around he was already sound asleep in her bed.  
  
"HAKU" that's my bed! She shook him "mine mine mine"  
  
haku rolled over and pulled the covers tighter around him facing his back to her... sucking on his thumb she could hear him baby talking to him self...  
  
"GGGRRR MEN! I hate them" Chihiro went to the loft made her bed on the couch and tried to get some sleep... by the time she fell asleep it was 4 am... she tossed and tunred all night at the think of haku was in her bed and she wasn't with him. God this drove her nuts! She had to talk to him...  
  
when she awoke in the morning she heard nosies in the kitchen and found haku eating out of a box of captain crunch... he had poured the whole gallon of milk in the box and was eating with his hand... EWWW.... milk and cereal lay on the floor, the table and all over haku's clothes....  
  
haku looked up when he heard her walk in "do you want some.. this stuff is rather good!" Haku offered her the box and a big hand full of soggy cereal.  
  
"no that's ok" she strted to clean up his mess "why don't we get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes..."  
  
"OK" Haku jumped up and ran up stairs throwing the cereal box on the table that knocked over and tumbled onto Chihiro's head. Covering her and the entire kitchen with soggy cereal and milk. It took her an hour to clean the kitchen up and another 20 minuets to get herself cleaned up as well.  
  
there was no harm in leaving him alone for that long she thought to herself...... she stopped in the middle of her thought as she looked into her room... sure haku changed into clean clothes all right.  
  
He threw his wet clothes on the desk that covered her computer (she could see smoke rising from the monitor.... milk must have fried the system), his pants were thrown onto her bed soaking her sheets and his underclothes where thrown in the usual place a guy throws them... on the floor....  
  
You see Chihiro would not have minded this if she would have come up and Haku was naked .. but he wasn't so get your mind out of the gutter!... but no.. he had clothes on... her clothes....  
  
Haku took Chihiro's favorite dress that consisted of a shiny blue material and slipped in on. Climbed into a pair of her high heels, that were too small so they were half on, and half off his feet. But he didn't stop there..... he had tied little red ribbons in his hard and put so much make up on that he looked like a clown.... HAKU WAS A CROSS DRESSER!!!! AHHHH.......  
  
Haku in turn just turned toward Chihiro and paraded around her room smiling "hey you told me to put clean clothes on.... didn't you? So I just did exactly what you told me to do.. oh yeah I invited a friend over too... hope you don't mind" just then no face burst into her room, also wearing a dress and a lot of make up....  
  
Haku and no face hugged and proceeded dancing around her room singing to Britney spears "oops I did it again" exchange the words to "oops I farted again" and they danced and danced and danced and danced............. 


End file.
